


what became of you?

by swag_meister



Series: things about stinky minecrafters [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marriage, Yikers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swag_meister/pseuds/swag_meister
Summary: fundy decides that this was inevitable. he should have known better.overcome and forget..why does it hurt to think?orfundy and dream marriage but make it cath...title and idea from the song cath... by death cab for cutie
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: things about stinky minecrafters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021947
Kudos: 24





	what became of you?

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW THAT ALL THE FUNDY ANGST IS OVER BUT MMM I WAS THINKING ABOUT THIS THE OTHER DAY 
> 
> ALSO LISTEN TO THE SONG, CERTIFIED BANGER
> 
> hope you like it >:]

Fundy..

He stands, as a well intentioned man.

It’s finally time.

Time to set this god forsaken marriage into motion.

But he cant relax, with their eyes staring at his back.

He feels something like acid burn in his stomach, like it knows something isnt going right today.

And as the chandeliers gleam, he holds a smile. 

Like someone would hold the forgotten child.

He has to  _ prove  _ that he’s good enough for at least  _ one  _ person.

Just one.

No one thought his life would be like this, marrying the man everyone thought loved another.

But Fundy trusts Dream.

Soon everybody will ask, “What became of you?”

He knows the answer to the question, but he’s not sure he wants to admit it. 

Because his hope was dying fast, and he didn't know what to do.

Dream, it seems. 

That you live someone else’s dream. 

In a hand-me-down wedding dress stitched with flowers and patterns so beautiful even the gods turn to gasp.

There are secrets you hold.

The things that could've been, are repressed. 

There's another man in the church tonite, one that you still love. 

He intervenes.

Makes his love known.

Will you say your vows, Dream?

_ No.  _

And that’s that. 

You closed the door, on a special man.

Who simply loved you more than you loved him.

Soon everybody will ask, “What became of you two?”

You still knew his heart was dying fast, and yet you still are you.

The whispers that it wouldn't last had rolled up and down the pews.   
But if they knew.

Oh, if they knew the pain Fundy’s heart went through.

You’d have done the same as him. 

You love him.

You love another.

You leave, its all you know  _ how to do _ .

Runaway.

Runaway because you  _ dont know. _

Fundy’s never known.

Fundy never knew he could be so stupid.

He actually thought for one second, that Dream really loved him.

Guess not.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe hope you enjoyed :]


End file.
